


푸르던 (you are the only clear thing)

by bidachii



Series: baekhyun ships drabble dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is just a random shit because feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy baekhyun is always cute and adorable, kyungsoo thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	푸르던 (you are the only clear thing)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from iu’s [푸르던](http://onehallyu.com/topic/237119-iu-iu-%ED%91%B8%EB%A5%B4%EB%8D%98-shower/). i blame [this](http://cfile24.uf.tistory.com/original/276F4A3E56A32055047D97) pic for the feels. is it obvious yet that i am baeksoo trash now?

sleepy baekhyun is always cute and adorable, kyungsoo thinks. fully awake baekhyun might be loud and obnoxious, and still cute and adorable, but sleepy baekhyun is his favorite baekhyun.

because baekhyun never fails to find his way to kyungsoo, half-awake and stumbling in his steps. because baekhyun is soft and cuddly, more so than when he is a hundred percent aware of his surroundings. because baekhyun leans his head on kyungsoo's shoulder and wraps his arms around kyungsoo's torso. because he mumbles incoherent words into the fabric of kyungsoo's shirt. because he snuggles closer, seeks warmth from kyungsoo. because--

because baekhyun finds kyungsoo, and no one else.

and kyungsoo always looks at him; looks at the way baekhyun scrunches up his nose while yawning, at the way baekhyun cracks his eyes open to see kyungsoo staring, at the way baekhyun smiles, slow yet bright as the morning sun. and kyungsoo always wraps an arm around baekhyun's shoulders, around baekhyun's waist, pulls him even closer, knows that baekhyun is perpetually cold.

and when baekhyun shifts, returns kyungsoo's gaze with his own sleepy one, kyungsoo automatically leans in, presses a kiss to baekhyun's forehead, to baekhyun's nose, to baekhyun's eyelids, to baekhyun's cheek. to baekhyun's soft, welcoming lips.

sleepy baekhyun is always cute and adorable, kyungsoo thinks. fully awake baekhyun is still cute and adorable, but sleepy baekhyun might be his favorite baekhyun. actually, kyungsoo thinks he likes both sleepy baekhyun and fully awake baekhyun.

because he really likes byun baekhyun.


End file.
